


Find Me A Find

by Reaxeon



Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker! [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, so don't hold your breath, this is a placeholder so that you all know whats coming for you, wont be posting in this until im done with Make Me A Match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaxeon/pseuds/Reaxeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ just wanted to make a life for herself. She knew her Moms couldn't afford to send her off to the college she wanted, and the Army was a last ditch effort to get her degree, without the debt.</p>
<p>Instead she found that there are some things you can't forget, even if you are told to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me A Find

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a literal placeholder, will begin this once Make Me A Match is finished. Which is not for a while.

PLACEHOLDER


End file.
